Smokes Legacy
by DarkWolfResurection
Summary: Meet Smokes, a son of Dionysus who specializes in modern firearms and tactics. Follow Smokes, Justin, Percy, Rem, And Annabeth in an epic Adventure. Yes it will get better and no, I'm not planing on having a happy ending.
1. Ragged Beginnings

"Remembering is painful, it's difficult, but it can be inspiring and can it give wisdom" - Paul Greengrass

I stood there, motionless, in the trees. The silhouettes of Percy, Annabeth, Justin, and my half-brother, Rem. The light from the shroud, my shroud, which was burning, gave a dim glow where I was...

Wait, where exactly am I, you may ask, along with the classic "who the Hades are you?", or in Rem's case, "Oh my gods! Smokes, is that you?" Yeah. It was me. At least, me minus my left arm

Well, lets paint this picture from the start. My name is actually not Smokes, it's Jordan. Jordan Korovick. I'm a Demigod, a son of Dionysus. I was born in Detroit, but I never knew my mom. She went off the deep end and shot herself when I was three weeks old. Now, fast forward 17 years, and our story begins.

"Smokes! Wake up!"

Ah, Justin. The walking alarm clock.

"Smokes!"

"Shut up, I heard you the first time idiot!"

Still half asleep, I slowly sat up. Opening my eyes I saw I was still in one piece, a miracle considering I'm homeless in Detroit.

"Any food left?" I asked Justin, who was digging through our pack of weapons.

"No."

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I ate it." He said, head in the weapons backpack

"Fat ass." I huffed.

We knew it was a joke, as we're both basically sticks. Standing up, I rolled my excuse of a bed into my pack. Checking around the dumpster for anything, I saw something odd.

"Hey Justin"

"Yeah?"

"Check this out!"

I pulled out a small brick of bullets, but they were glowing faintly. Justin took one look at them and immediately said

"Those are Russian 7.62x39 AKM rounds! They look like the same ones we found two weeks ago."

"It amazes me how you immediately know what things are. Specifically weapons."

He just shrugged and shoved them in his backpack after loading the AKM with a few of the rounds. In case you're wondering, yes we openly carry our weapons. The only reason we can is because Justin knew the police chief. In a good way.

We were both about to leave the alley we were sleeping in when a van pulled up. I couldnt read what it said because of my dyslexia. So normally, when a van pulls up to you in Detroit, you have three options. All of them are not good.

Option 1: Pedophiles

Option 2: Gang members

Option 3: Bothered

Needless to say, we booked it out of there. Weaving through Alleys and other dirty and grimy areas, we finally stopped. Catching our breath, Justin and I examined our surroundings. We were in some warehouse, obviously abandoned. What was weird about it was the fact that there was still old machinery in it, and I was checking it out already. There were dried stains on some of them, and it looked like blood.

"Well," Justin started to say when a voice behind us yelled "There they are!"

"Justin." I said in a hushed tone

"Yeah?"

"Pass me the Glock out of the pack."

"Which one?"

"The bronze one!"

As he pulled it out and passed it to me, I heard footsteps running toward us. Thankfully, this warehouse was enormous. I whipped around and pointed the gun at the person who was running at us. I didn't expect to see a teenager with a sword. As soon as he saw the gun though, he stopped dead in his tracks, and said "Chill, chill! I'm here to help you guys!"

"Bullshit!" Justin yelled "what's your gang sign?"

"What?"

"I said what's your gang sign?"

"I'm not in a gang!" The guy exclaimed. "Look, do you want a permanent shelter or no?"

Justin and I looked at each other. As I put the Glock down I replied "Sure, but where. Justin and I have been all over Detroit. Nowhere is permanent."

"Follow me back to the van." The guy said.

"By the way, I'm Percy."

"Ok," I said "I'm Smokes, and this is Justin, and what's up with the sword bro?"

"Oh yeah, well, let me put it to you this way... the Greek gods are real, and-."

"Well that would explain the sword. But what does that have to do with is?" I said

"You're not fazed at all about the Greek gods stuff?" Percy asked

"No. I'm just really open to stuff. Plus it would explain the Minotaur that attacked us two weeks ago." I stated

"Wait, the Minotaur? I thought It'd take longer for it to reform." Percy said "and how the heck did you kill it?"

"We found some glowing bronze bullets in a crate near some warehouse, and shot the piece of shit eight times in the chest with the AKM." Justin said, matter of factly

"Oh"

As we reached the van, I saw a blonde girl in the front seat. She was beautiful, but I kept my distance. She gave an aura that was basically saying "I'm way smarter than I look." And one look at those calculating stormy grey eyes and the aura had some backup, but Percy just sat in the drivers seat and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Hey Percy." The girl said. "Chiron is waiting for us at camp." She turned around to us and back to Percy. "These guys look like they've been through a war!"

"Relax Annabeth," Percy said "they were homeless, and Chiron said these guys are pretty important."

"I'd just like to know where the heck it is where going?" Justin butted in.

"Long Island, New York." Annabeth said. "And no, its not going to take long to get there."

"How? This van looks like it's max speed is -3 miles." I said.

Percy sighed. "Watch."

He pressed a button on the dashboard. Nothing happened.

"Ok, what did that do?" I asked

Percy just looked miffed now.

"Look outside."

We were definitely somewhere else. Somewhere I vaguely remember.


	2. Fond and Lost

Disclaimer: no, I am not Rick Riordan.

"Now this is where it gets saucy!"- Smokes

"Ok, how does that work?" I asked, rather interested.

Percy shrugged "I dunno. Leo just makes the fun things and I use the said fun things."

Annabeth punched Percy in the shoulder as a reaction.

"Anyways," Percy started, "welcome to your new home, Camp Half Blood."

The name definitely rang a bell. I just couldn't put a finger on it. I've never physically been here, yet it looked so familiar. As we started up the hill towards the camp I took in my surroundings. It was strange being in an island of summer while it's the middle of February, but I wasn't complaining. There was a pine tree that was obnoxiously tall at the top of the hill, and hanging from the lowest branch was a gold sheet that looked like sheepskin. As we reached the top of the hill the scene hit me like a truck, in a good way, somehow.

"So, like, who's in charge of this place?" Justin asked.

"Uh, semiofficially," Percy replied "Annabeth and I, and officially it's Chiron and Dionysus."

Again, even that name was incredibly familiar, as if my brain was saying 'Hey, don't you remember this?'. Sadly, I didn't.

"Are you okay over there?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." I replied.

"No seriously, what's wrong?"

Exasperated I cracked. "It's just that this place and everything about it just seems so familiar, like I've been here before. The thing is I know that I've never been here!"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks, and then looked at me.

"Let's get you to the Big House." Annabeth said. "Percy, show Justin around. I'll take, what's you're name again?"

"Smokes." I said

"I'll take Smokes to the Big House."

"Got it!" Percy said before kissing Annabeth. "See ya!" And he started walking down with Justin.

As we were walking down I tried starting a conversation.

"So I'm guessing Percy's your boyfriend?" I asked

She sighed and said "Yeah. We've known each other since we were twelve. I kind of liked him all that time, but we only started dating a year ago."

"Huh. Why all that time?" I asked

"Well," she started "See, he's a son of Poseidon and I'm a daughter of Athena. We shouldn't get along, and some or most times we don't. But I still love him, seaweed brain and all."

As we reached the Big House I saw two men playing cards. One was in a motorized wheelchair and the other was a man wearing a leopard print shirt. Annabeth went up to meet them. "Hey Chiron! Hello Dionysus." The last name hit me like a truck.

"This is Smokes, we found him in Detroit." Annabeth explained. As soon as the leopard print shirt guy heard my name he dropped his cards and looked right at me, as if he knew me. Then he spoke, shakily.

"Did you just say Smokes?"

"Yeah, she did, and who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your father. I'm Dionysus." He replied.

Now everything seemed to be frozen in time. I felt a billion emotions at once, and didn't know what to do.

Justin POV

Percy seemed like a really cool guy. Apparently, he was the best in the camp with the sword, like, nobody could beat him, yet he was still humble about it. Yet, I never used old weapons, they seemed so obsolete. All I knew how to use was modern firearms, that was it. But that doesn't seem to be an option here, but I still asked.

"So, do you have any, like, guns? 'Cause I've never used a sword or anything like that."

Percy thought for a minute, then replied "I think that's a question for Clarisse, because she knows where all the weapons are. C'mon, lets go ask."

We walked to a cabin with barbed wire and red paint all over it, it kind of looked badass, in a wasteland apocalypse type of way.

There were a few people outside, and the one who stood out the most was a girl who was muscular, tall, and kind of intimidating. Once she saw Percy she scowled at him, and Percy stuck out his younger at her, then the both laughed and high fived.

"Sup Percy, who's the newbie here?" She said, gesturing to me.

"Ah, this is Justin, we found him in Detroit with another guy named Smokes, anyways, do you know if we have any guns?"

"Yeah, we have a few, nobody uses them. Why?"

"Justin may or may not have a ton of celestial bronze bullets in his bag."

"Huh, lets see them newbie!" Clarisse boomed.

I opened my bag and showed the bullets.

"As far as I had known the things were just regular brass," I explained "which is weird for a Russian round, but I wasn't going to question it. I mean, ammo is ammo."

Clarisse just looked at them and said, "do you have anything to shoot them with? Because we have a few AK's in the armory."

"Nah," I said, pulling out the AKM, "I have this beautiful thing right here."

Clarisse just looked at it in awe. "Where the Hades did you find that?"

"I picked it off a dead thug after a shootout in a gang war. Should have asked him, at least, when he was alive."

"Percy," Clarisse said, "Go take him to the armory, he needs to clean it, that thing is definitly being kept by him."

"Alright," he said "see ya!"

As soon as we got to the armory, I was overwhelmed by the amount of weapons, some I had never seen before, yet I knew the names of them just by looking at them.

Smokes POV

"So, you're my dad?" I half asked and half told my self. Dionysus let out a deep breath and said "listen, I know you're probably furious, but hear me out, I had to do it, I couldn't let what happened to your mother happen to you.

"Wait, what happend to my mom, was it bad?"

Dionysus took another deep breath. "I'll tell you later, I can't tell you right now."

"No, tell me or I swear to God I'll kill you!"

He just laughed. He laughed! My father, who was never there and now I'm just meeting, drops a bomb of a statement and is now laughing! Now I was mad. I took off running, I needed to be alone. So I ran out of the camp. I didn't know where I was going, but I eventually found an abandoned house. As I was approaching the house, I heard a gunshot, then everything went black.


End file.
